


Marital Bliss

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Domesticity, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The point is that everybody in town thinks I sit around all day keeping your house clean and cooking you dinner and--and taking care of the puppies!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAintBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/gifts).



> Comment fic written for Doodlesinsand's prompt requesting Fraser and RayK being domestic and dealing with how other people react to their relationship.

"I am not your wife," Ray announces, coming the the door with a bag of groceries under each arm. Fraser looks up from the sled harness he's repairing.

"Well, no, Ray," Fraser says, nonplussed.

"Good," Ray says. "I'm glad you understand that. Because whatever you're doing to make Ruthie Mikkle think it's okay to try to teach me her mom's caribou chili recipe so I can have a hot meal waiting on you when you get home from patrol, you gotta stop it. Next thing I know, they're going to be after me about picking out curtains."

"We already have curtains, Ray," Fraser points out.

"That is not the point and you know it," Ray says, shrugging out of his coat. Fraser actually sees Ray catch himself in the instant before letting it fall to the floor, hanging it--rather aggressively--on the coat tree instead.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what the point is," Fraser says.

"The point is that everybody in town thinks I sit around all day keeping your house clean and cooking you dinner and--and taking care of the puppies!" Ray crosses his arms over his chest, scowling. Fraser decides not to point out that Ray really is a natural with the dogs, and they might well be qualified to enter the Yukon Quest in the next few years.

"There's nothing inherently shameful in any of those activities," Fraser tries.

"Did I say there was?" Ray retorts. "No, I did not, but that ain't how it is with us! If you want something besides a hot pizza when you get home from patrol you're on your own, and the only reason the house is ever clean is because you've got that damn chore roster you follow like it's a religion, and me and those puppies are going to win every single dogsledding trophy in the Arctic, just as soon as they're big enough."

If he hadn't already taken his boots off, Ray would be stomping around the room. As it is, his sock feet slide a little on the smooth wooden floor, and he windmills his arms a little to keep his balance. Inexplicably, that only serves to make him more attractive in his righteous indignation. Fraser tries not to let himself get distracted.

"Ray, I sincerely doubt that anyone has put a great deal of thought into the details of our food preparation and housework routines," Fraser says. "Perhaps Ruthie was just trying to be friendly?" 

"Perhaps my ass," Ray scoffs, but his scowl lightens a little. 

"I think I'll ask if she wouldn't mind sharing her mother's recipe with me," Fraser says. "I'm sure she'd agree that you deserve to come home to a good hot meal sometimes, after a long day at at the airfield." 

"Damn right I do," Ray says, and kisses him.


End file.
